Louisiana Stars
by Memento Arcane
Summary: It's been a month since Rogue had seen Remy...until she returns to Louisiana for a short visit. She begins to wonder if the sparks she's experiencing now for him are new, or if they'd ever really died.
1. The Old Neighborhood

Rogue was wondering down the French Quarter of Louisiana after midnight. Not many people were out, and those who were ignored her. She sighed and brushed a strand of white hair that had fallen out of her pony tail back behind her ear. Her brown leather jacket was comfortable, even in the humid warmth of the bayou. Still, the humidity was making her long sleeved black t-shirt and jeans stick to her skin.  
She sighed. Being back here...it brought back memories of of those eyes...In a cafe nearby she heard a familiar laugh. She blinked and looked up to see sitting by the cafe's door... "Remy..." she murmured quietly.  
He looked up as she spoke and glanced her way. "Rogue?" his eyes widened in disbelief.  
She smiled softly, "Hey..."  
"Hey..." he walked over to where she stood in the empty road.  
"How you been?" she notice he had a new scar adorning his face...what had he done now?  
He shrugged, "All right."  
A woman walked outside of the cafe. "Remy?" She walked over to where the two stood. Rogue eyed her curiously. She was pretty, she guessed. Blond hair, clear blue eyes, model type figure. She put her arms through Remy's and asked, "Who's this dear?"  
Rogue's eyes widened slightly. Remy cleared his throat and looked nervously over at Rogue. "Rogue, this is Rosalie." Rogue smiled, but it felt fake.  
"Nice ta meet ya." she said  
The woman smiled and glanced at Remy,"We need ta be going dear."  
Remy nodded and looked down. "I'll be seein' ya around Rogue." and then he turned and walked off.  
Rogue swallowed and felt her head spin slightly. She hadn't expected to run into him, but now that she did... She sighed. He had someone already. No need to walk down a road with an unhappy ending. She turned and continued walking; occasionally glancing back to where Remy had disappeared into the night.


	2. Memory Lane

Rogue walked down Bourbon Street and saw the flickers of memories all around her. There was the table where they'd shared their first bowl of gumbo. She passed an alley and stopped. This was where they had shared their first kiss. Her thoughts flashed back to that night. It had been raining hard and they had stopped in the alley to dry off a bit. She had turned to say something, she never remembered what it was, and his eyes were dimly glowing in the dark. In a moment they were kissing. It didn't last long; Rogue had stopped it to keep her power from kicking in. She sighed sadly. That wouldn't have stopped her now, with Carol Danvers's powers, she didn't have the problem anymore.  
Shaking her head she continued down the lane, glancing at familiar haunts, occasionally stopping to relive the memory.

Across town Remy sat in Rosalie's house, his thoughts on the woman he had spoken to earlier this evening. Rogue had looked tired. He had noticed...he thought back to that evening. She was wearing her usual clothes, black on black with the brown leather jacket. He sighed. He had missed her but...  
He thought back to the last time he had seen her, at Xavier's mansion. She had been laughing at something he'd said, her eyes lit up like stars. That was before he'd had to come back for a mission of Charles's. What had changed?  
He sat back in his chair and remembered a time they had been walking out in the moonlight. He had asked her what her dream was. She'd told him all she wanted was to move back to Louisiana. "I guess she made it..." he said quietly. Rosalie walked up behind him.  
"Everything alright Remy?"  
"No..." he stood and grabbed his coat, "I'll be back in a bit Rose." and then he left the house and began walking toward Bourbon street.

Rose stood in the empty room and wondered what had sent Remy out into the night so abruptly. She sighed and took a seat in the chair Remy had so recently vacated.


	3. Walking in the Rain

Remy saw the familiar head of brown hair and ran to Rogue. "Hey..." he said.  
She glanced up and he noticed she had tears in her eyes, "Hey.." she answered softly.  
"I...um...came to apologize for leaving so soon. Rose needed to get back home."  
"Yeah..." Rogue blinked, "you two make a pretty couple."  
Remy stepped back, his mouth open just a bit, "Wait, you think...no cherie...we are not a couple." he shook his head and said, "She is my cousin. I'm here to help her since her husband was sent...away." Rogue turned to him as he said, "I thought you knew..."  
"How would I know that Remy!" she sighed, "I came here and saw you with Rosalie...what else would I think. I didn't even expect to run into you..." she finished softly. She looked down at her scuffed boots.  
"You didn't come back ta see me, cherie?" Remy gently pulled her face up to look at him.  
"No..." she murmured, "I didn't even know you'd be here, but now that I've..." she paused, at a loss for words.  
Remy smiled softly, "I know." he said and leaned in to kiss her...  
Rain began to fall and Rogue glanced up at the sky, stopping the almost kiss. "Wanna go inside someplace?"  
Remy looked down at her, "Sure cherie."  
Rogue smiled, "My hotel's down the road."  
Remy nodded and gestured for her to lead the way. The two walked down the road, arm in arm, in the rain.


	4. The Hotel

Rogue opened her hotel room door and let Remy in. She went into the kitchen and pulled a glass out of a cupboard. She placed the glass on the sink's edge and sighed, gripping the edge of the counter. She had missed Remy, and the feeling's she had hoped had disappeared had started to resurface. She turned on the faucet and poured some water into the glass and walked out into the living area of the suite. Remy was sitting on the couch...gazing into space.  
She sat down by him and said, "Earth the Remy..." He blinked.  
"Sorry, I was spacein' off there."  
"Yeah I noticed shuug." Rogue smiled at him.  
He grinned, making his scarlet eyes twinkle. "I missed you Rogue."  
"Same..." she said, finally understanding she meant it. She blushed and looked down at her hands holding the glass of water.  
"Hey..." Remy glanced down and took her hand.  
Rogue looked up to see his face inches from her. "What's wrong cherie?"  
"I'm...just having some trouble adjusting."  
"Too?"  
"You bein' able to touch me."  
"I like it Rogue. Charles told me about Danvers..." he paused. "It makes this far easier." He took her face in his hands and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers.  
Rogue felt little shocks race through her body as his lips pressed against her. She pulled herself closer to him, feeling his body pressed closer to hers. She had never been able to experience this...this feeling of touch and want...She wanted more.  
She pushed Remy back on the couch, running her hands up his chest as she did so. The hard muscle fueled her lust and she quickly tore off his jacket and his black shirt soon followed. Remy looked up at her and asked, "Are you sure mon cherie?"  
Rogue answered with a kiss...


	5. Louisiana Stars

Rogue woke up the next night from Remy running his fingers up and down her bare back. She sighed contentedly. "Morning" he said softly.  
She curled in closer to him, "Morning."  
Remy kissed the top of her head and said, "Last night was...nice."  
Rogue blushed and smiled. "You could say that again."  
Remy chuckled. "What time is it?" she asked, feeling suddenly wide awake.  
"Ten at night, cherie."  
Rogue sat up in bed, "How did I sleep so long!" she glanced around the room, mostly noticing Remy's bare chest.  
He shrugged, "You were tired, I did not wish to wake you."  
Rogue smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "Thank you Cajun"  
"No problem mon cherie."  
The two smiled for a moment at the use of their old nicknames, before Remy's faded. "Rogue, I need to go see Rose, she's probably frantic. "  
She nodded, "You should go then"  
Remy smiled, "Will you come with me cherie?"  
Rogue looked down and asked,"Should I?"  
"I think she need to meet you properly, as the woman who I'm falling in love with."  
Rogue glanced at him, surprised, "Love?"  
Remy nodded, "Yes, love." then he took her in his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
Five minutes later the two were outside and walking towards Rosalie's house. They walked in silence, their hands entwined between them. A full moon was rising into the sky, turning Louisiana into a landscape of liquid silver. Rogue smiled at the thought.  
Outside the house Remy knocked, and the two looked up at the sky. "They're beautiful, the stars." Rouge whispered.  
Remy looked at her and murmured softly, "So are you cherie."They stood there for a moment in silence, gazing at the stars of Louisiana, until the door opened, and Remy ushered Rogue inside. "Rose, this is Rogue." he said as the door shut. Outside, the stars twinkled brightly, as though to glow for the couple who had gazed at them moments ago.


End file.
